This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Actuators are ubiquitous in automotive vehicles and commonly employ a source of rotary power to cause translation of an output member of the actuator. While such actuators are suited for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an actuator that compact and relatively inexpensive, yet capable of producing relatively high axial forces.